The Effects Of Chocolate: Syoaran's Wild Side
by Manda-chan
Summary: As the title implies, this is a little S+S humor fic about how Syaoran acts after eating a little TOO much chocolate ^^ Can you say 'HYPER'?? ^^ R&R please if you can spare the time! Arigato and enjoy! ^_^


It's me again, Minna-san! I decided to write a humorous fic for once. This is about what happens when Syaoran eats too much chocolate. I know, someone who had a lot of chocolate wouldn't act like this, but that's why they call it "fiction".^^ I added a dose of S+S to the humor too, so tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review if you can spare the time, and arigato for reading! ~Manda-chan

Disclaimer: CCS and its characters do not belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

****

The Effects of Too Much Chocolate: Syaoran's WILD Side

Sunday. A perfect day to lounge around the house and do nothing. Why not enjoy yourself before the coming horror of school the next day? Sounds logical, ne? As a matter of fact, that's exactly what our friend Li Syaoran has decided to do.

**************************************

*Yaaaawwwwnnnn* 'I think I've practiced with the sword enough for today. Time to take a break.'

Syaoran plopped down in his favorite chair and flipped on the television. A snickers bar commercial came on and his eyes went wide. 'Oooooo...chocolate...What I wouldn't do for some chocolate right now...'

As if to taunt him further, the snickers bar commercial faded into a hershey kisses commercial. 'That does it...I've been training hard all day, I deserve a snack.'

Following his craving, he ventured into the kitchen to search for any type of chocolate he could get his hands on. After cleaning out every cubbord and the refrigerator to no avail, he fell onto the tile floor with a frustrated groan. 

'How can I be out of chocolate?!'

He tried to fight off the sweet craving, but couldn't seem to stop it. Giving in, he rose of the floor and headed to the door to get his coat. Since he didn't have any chocolate in possession, he decided to go and buy some.

With visions of chocolate candies, chocolate ice cream, and other chocolatey goodies as his motivation, he made it to the store in no time. After going through almost every aisle in the store that contained any hope of his desire, he couldn't decide what to get. There were cakes, M&M's, any type of chocolate candy bar you can think of, and double-fudge chocolate ice cream. Tough choices to choose from for Syaoran. After he worked out the pros and cons of each and pondered the prices over in his head, it was completely hopeless. They were all just TOO good to give up. The part of him that was craving the sweet chocolatey-ness of these confectioneries momentarily took over his body and he dumped all the undecidables into the cart he was rolling. As he was checking out, the cashier gave him a weird look.

"Um...is that all, sir?"

"Hai."

The middle-aged man gave him the eyebrow. "Party?"

Syaoran shook his head in the negative and handed him the money. Then he took his bag of assorted chocolate foods and walked out of the store. About halfway back to his apartment, he unwrapped a chocolate bar. It started as one, then two, soon he had eaten all five of his chocolate bars before he even reached his front door. Going inside, he removed his jacket and headed straight for his vacant chair. He sighed and fell back into its comfort, placing his shopping bag on the end table next to it. He lazily sauntered over to the TV set and popped a cassette into the VCR. Returning to his chair again, he pressed 'play' with his thumb on the remote. The screen was quickly filled up with images of a young auburn-haired girl in a funny costume, running around in a basement that looked to be home to a large tree (if you haven't seen the early episodes of CCS, this is the Wood Card and the Rain Card, aka 'Sakura's Tiring Sunday'). 

Syaoran watched the screen with great interest, mindlessly munching on a large bag of M&M's. Though he still wouldn't admit it to the rest of the world, he secretly liked Sakura a lot, maybe even loved her. He let out a chuckle as the female card captor was doused in a shower of water and shoved another handful of milk chocolate candies into his mouth. He enjoyed watching her early cardcaptures and thought it was cute how naive and untrained she was in the beginning, even before he came. That was one of the things he loved most about her. 

About three-quarters of the way into the video, he reached for more chocolates, only to find that the bag was empty. He frowned at it, giving it a glare as if to dare it to be empty. Finally accepting that the yummy candies were gone, he threw the bag behind him and reached into the plastic bag for some more chocolate.

*****************************************

After a few hours, Syaoran started to feel sleepy. He couldn't quite tell what the clock read, but he didn't care anyway. He was just too tired. Giving up on trying to rise out of chair, he decided to sleep there for the night. He almost felt like he was sinking into the chair, but it was just too warm and soothing to worry about. Turning to his side slightly, he fell asleep, oblivious to the mess of candy bags, wrappers, and empty containers littering his living room floor and end table. 

But the effects of his actions wouldn't hit him until the next day.

*****************************************

Syaoran suddenly felt a jolt of something go through him and woke up with a start. He glanced at the clock on the VCR and grinned it at. It was five o'clock in the morning. Normally he would still be sleeping for at least another hour yet, but he felt like he had a little more...energy today. He practically flipped out of the recliner, still smiling, and headed straight for his training room. 

Usually he would open the door quietly and try to keep the noise down, but he was feeling a little different today. Instead of his calm entrance, he threw the door open. It was opened with such force that it that it busted and fell to the floor (it was a sliding door, like they have in some dojos). Syaoran walked into the room with a HUGE grin plastered on his normally expressionless face. He snatched the sword from where he had left it the night before and began swinging it around like a crazed animal. 

For the first time in his life, Syaoran was hyper.

After his *ahem* workout in the training room, he got dressed and went straight to school (after a breakfast that consisted of double-fudge ice cream which had been left over from the night before). He ran to school smiling like he was on cloud nine. He flew all the way into the classroom and dropped off his school things. He sat down for about ten seconds, tapping his foot impatiently, before he realized that he was about a half-hour early. Still smiling, he ran outside, and began circling around the school at high speed.

******************************************

Sakura was running late, as usual. She bladed toward the school as fast as she could, hoping to make it before the bell rang. When she had just about reached the front entrance, something zoomed past her, faster than the eye could catch. But she recognized that cinnamon hair anywhere [I'm really NOT trying to rhyme, gomen].

'Why is Syaoran running so fast? Jeez, you'd think he was trying to make the Dash Card jealous or something.'

She followed his dust trail to the classroom and walked inside. The sight that greeted her made her blink about five times. 'Syaoran smiling?! He never smiles!!!'

Syaoran saw Sakura in the doorway and jumped out of his seat, running at her. Sakura backed up, a little frightened of this new Syaoran. He was still smiling rather largely, and that kind of freaked her out. 'Where in the world did this imposter put Syaoran?' she wondered. 

Coming to a stiff stop in front of her, he took a deep breath. Sakura braced herself. 'Oh geez...he's gonna yell at me!' she realized. 

"OHAYO, SAKURA!!!!!!!" Syaoran exploded cheerfully, with enough force to blow her out of her shoes.

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked twice. 'Did he just say "good morning" to me? She looked at him in question. finding that he was still grinning from ear to ear. 

"O-Ohayo..." she replied weakly, "Syaoran-kun, are you feeling alright?"

She made a move with her hand to check his temperature, but he caught it with his own before it reached its destination. He quickly grabbed her other hand and began dancing with her around the room faster than she could say "hoe".

"GENKI!!!!!!! I feel simply SUGOI!!!!" he exclaimed in reply to the earlier question, still dancing around the back part of the room with the baffled Sakura.

***************************************

Tomoyo and Eriol bumped into each other on their way to school and ended up chatting almost all the way to class.

"We'd better hurry Tomoyo-san, or even Sakura-san may beat us to class this morning." 

Tomoyo agreed with a nod. "Hai. We don't want to be late."

As Eriol was reaching for the door handle, he suddenly stopped. "Ano, Tomoyo-san, do you hear that?"

She put her ear up to the door and listened carefully. She frowned in concentration as she heard two voices echoing rather loudly from the room.

"SUGOI!!!"

"HOE!!!"

She pulled her ear away from the door and turned to face Eriol. "It sounds like Sakura-chan and Li-kun."

They nodded at each other and Eriol slid the door open. Both dark-haired teens gasped at the revelation. The entire class and the teacher were all facing the back of the room, where Syaoran was spinning around in a circle laughing. He was holding Sakura's hands tightly in his, taking her along with him. Sakura was still shouting "HOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" quite loudly. Tomoyo immediately pulled out her video camera and started taping the abnormal scene. 

"This is so KAWAII!!!" she gushed, "And to believe I'm catching it on tape!!"

Eriol sweat-dropped at her comment and calmly made his way to his desk, pretending to ignore the spinning couple. Tomoyo followed shortly after him, still filming as she sat down in front of him.

"I wonder what's gotten into my descendant." Eriol remarked.

Tomoyo shrugged with an unseen smile from behind her camera.

"Alright back there, Li-san and Kinomoto-san!" Terada-sensei called from the front of the room, "Class is about to start, please return to your seats."

"HAI, SENSEI!" Syaoran complied, abruptly stopping his little dance with Sakura.He and the now very dizzy Sakura went to their desks, Syaoran calmly sitting in his with a smile, Sakura practically falling into hers in exhaustion. When the sensei turned his back to the class to write on the board, Tomoyo leaned toward Sakura and whispered, "Do you have any idea what's going on with Li-kun today?"

Sakura shook her head. "I have no idea! Something must be wrong with him! He never smiles or, or...do you think it's a Clow Card?!"

Tomoyo blinked. "Do you feel anything, Sakura-chan?" 

Sakura closed her eyes and felt for a Clow Card's aura, but found none. "Iie...I don't feel even a tiny glimmer."

"It's not a Clow Card." Eriol spoke up.

Both teen girls turned to look at the boy with the glasses. "Do you know what's going on then?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Iie..." he replied, causing Sakura to face-fault.

"CHEER UP YOU GUYS!" 

All three turned to face Syaoran, who was still WAY too cheerful for them to believe that it really was him. Their eyes became little dots (y'know, those kawaii little dotted anime eyes)and they blinked back at him. "Syaoran?" they questioned simultaneously.

"HAI??"

"Li-san!"

He turned to the teacher and smiled again. "HAI?"

"For interrupting the lesson, why don't you come up here and do this problem, while explaining it to the class as you go." 

"OH YAY!!!" Syaoran exclaimed, dashing to the front of the room and taking the chalk from Terada's hand.

The whole class groaned and suddenly felt very dizzy as he was doing and explaining the problem faster than any of them could hope to catch on.

"Firstyoudividethisnumberherebythesqaureof78andtakethethirdsqarerootofthatnumbermultiplyingitbytheconstantofthevariationdividethatby3andgraphthexandy'sforthisequationheresoyoucantellthattheequationformsalargeu-shape-likeparobola. Toexplainthetheconceptof-"

"Ano, that's enough Li-san." Terada-sensei interrupted, sweat-dropping.

Syaoran blinked at him, then smiled and ran back to his seat, grinning like he just won the lottery. Sakura squinted at the markings on the board, unable to make sense out of anything. Syaoran had apparently covered almost the whole blackboard in a jumble of numbers, equations, calculations, and a large graph. Even the teacher was having a hard time understanding what he wrote.

****************************************

When lunchtime came, Sakura set out looking for Syaoran, hoping to find out what was wrong with him. Unable to find him, she rested under the shade of a cheery blossom tree and sighed. "Where's Syaoran-kun?" she asked to no one in particular. A figure suddenly jumped down from the tree she was sitting under, smiling broadly.

"LOOKING FOR ME?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him, still finding it hard to believe that this was the always quiet and cold Syaoran she had known for the last five or so years.

"Eating lunch?" he questioned, finally toning his voice down a decibel or two.

She shook her head. "I didn't bring a lunch today."

"You can have some of mine!" Syaoran offered.

Sakura tried to refuse the kind offer, but he stuffed some food in her open mouth before she had the chance to answer. She blushed at the strange action, but swallowed the food.

"Is it okay?" he asked, the un-erasable grin still on his face.

Sakura flushed a deeper red and nodded. "Hai! Sugoi, Syaoran-kun! Did you make it yourself?"

"YEP!"

Sakura was amazed. "Wow, Syaoran-kun! I never knew you could cook!"

She and Syaoran finished off his lunch under the tree, laughing and talking. Sakura couldn't help but smile. This genki Syaoran just seemed to brighten up everything around him.

"Arigato for the food! How can I repay you?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran stopped for a moment and thought it over. "Hmm...You could come with me to the amusement park after school today!" 

He smiled at her, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Demo...I thought you didn't really like amusement parks, Syaoran-kun." 

If possible, his grin grew wider. "When did I say that?"

Sakura saw the genuine happiness in his amber eyes and stood up, letting a smile cross her lips. "Hai, I'll come with you."

His smile grew so wide at that moment that you'd swear it wasn't going to fit on his face. "ARIGATO!!!" he almost yelled, hugging her suddenly.

Sakura felt her face heat up to at least two hundred degrees. 'Syaoran is...hugging me!' she realized.

In the distance, the unmistakable squeal of "KAWAII!!!!!!" can be heard from where a girl and her video camera are hiding in some bushes.

***************************************

After school, Sakura hurried home as fast as she could, to make sure she had enough time before Syaoran came to pick her up. Tomoyo was running alongside of her, almost equally as excited. 

"I have the perfect dress for you to wear for your date with Li-kun!" Tomoyo announced, "Go ahead and go home and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Sakura nodded in agreement, unable to stop the Syaoran-like grin from lighting up her face. "Sure thing, Tomoyo-chan! Make sure you hurry though, Syaoran said he wouldn't be long!"

As Tomoyo turned toward the direction of her house, Sakura hurried to her own. She went straight upstairs, ignoring her ni-chan's typical "Kaijuu" greeting. 

"Konnichiwa, Sakura!" Kero greeted with a wave from the bed.

"Konnichiwa, Kero-chan!!!" Sakura returned, with obvious amount of genkiness (perhaps not quite as much as Syaoran though).

Kero wasn't dense, so he caught the bright smile and look in the eyes of his mistress. "You seem to be in a good mood." he commented, "Did something happen in school today?"

"Hai!"

"Well...what?" he prodded.

Sakura went all dreamy-like suddenly and fell on her bed with a flop. "Hanyaaaaaaan!" she sighed blissfully, "Syaoran-kun asked me to go to the amusement park with him today!"

She giggled, hugging her bed sheets and Kero sweat-dropped. "You mean the Chinese gaki?" he asked in annoyance.

"He's not a brat, Kero-chan." she said, closing her eyes, "He's too sweet."

Sakura's door suddenly burst open, revealing a starry-eyed Tomoyo with a bag in her hands. "Here's your dress Sakura-chan! Hurry and change if you don't want to be late!"

Sakura took the bag from Tomoyo's waiting hands and eagerly pulled out the dress. She put it on and examined herself in the mirror. It was stunning indeed. A sleeveless sun dress, soft powder pink in color, coming down to right above the knees. While tight on top, it flowed out from the waist down. Sakura chuckled to herself. For a Tomoyo-made dress, this was rather simple looking. 

"Arigato gozimasu, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, giving her friend a hug.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan." she replied, returning the hug.

The friendly embrace was cut short as the house echoed with the familiar chiming of the doorbell. While the girls were fussing over Sakura's appearance upstairs, Toya got up from his chair and answered the door. He was taken aback by the sight before him.

"What are YOU doing here?" he spat.

Toya was glaring at him with pure animosity, but Syaoran wasn't returning any of it. He stood at the front door of the Kinomoto's, smiling broadly at Toya.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura for out date!" he announced, ignoring the looks Toya was giving him.

"NANI!?!?"

Toya wasn't at all pleased by the too-cheerful smile and suddenly kind attitude of the Chinese youth. 

"Yes, Kinomoto-san, our date." Syaoran replied, laughing a little, "You're a little too protective of Sakura sometimes, you should lighten up. Let your sister have some fun!"

Toya blinked in surprise. 'He's not returning the glares I'm giving him, he's smiling just a little TOO much, and now he's laughing? What in the seven hells is going on here?!'

Toya narrowed his accusing eyes at the amber-eyed boy. "Gaki, I know you're up to something."

"I'm not. But even if I was, I don't think there's anything YOU could do about it!" Syaoran replied, becoming impatient from just standing there.

Just as he was expecting, Toya raised a fist toward his smiling head. "WHY YOU-" Then, without a moments hesitation, he took a swing at Syaoran, who dodged it with ease. They continued on like this, Toya trying to ram a fist into him and Syaoran dodging or blocking each and every blow.

"HAH HAH!! YOU MISSED ME!!" Syaoran taunted, as if he were a four-year-old.

Toya kept taking swings at him, grumbling a few inaudible words here and there. Unknownst to the duo, Sakura came out on the front porch searching for Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun! I'm ready! Where-" she cut herself off as she found her brother attacking Syaoran, who was taunting, bouncing around the yard, and seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

Syaoran looked up at the sound of his name and grinned to the young girl in the doorway. "Konnichiwa, Sakura! Just let me ditch this buffoon and we can go!"

Toya didn't seem to like the comment one tiny bit. "NOW YOU?RE GOING TO GET IT, GAKI!!" Toya charged at Syaoran, who quickly moved to the side, causing Toya to run right into a tree. 

Syaoran paid no more attention to his out-of-action attacker and ran to Sakura's side in an instant. "MY KAMI-SAMA! You look LOVELY in that dress!!!" Syaoran complimented, eyes growing wide.

Sakura blushed ten shades of pink. "A-Arigato, Syaoran-kun...you look nice too."

"C'MON, LET'S HURRY!" Syaoran interrupted, taking Sakura's hand.

"Wha...What's the rush?" she asked, trying her best to keep up with her energetic date.

Syaoran chose not to answer her question, and just kept laughing and running like a child. Sakura was really starting to worry about him, he was NEVER this energetic or happy. She was afraid that something may be wrong with him. 

**************************************** 

They arrived at the amusement park within a few short minutes. Syaoran paid for both of their tickets, despite how much Sakura protested. But before she really had a chance to do anything, Syaoran pulled her right into the line that was waiting before the "Rollercoaster of Death". 

"Ano...Syaoran-kun, are you...sure you want to ride this thing?" Sakura asked, backing up from the towering rollercoaster.

"OF COURSE! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY MISS OUT ON A RIDE LIKE THIS!?" he exclaimed, as if it were apparent. 

Sakura frowned. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Syaoran absolutely HATED rollercoasters of any kind. What in the world had gotten into him? And the "Rollercoaster of Death"? She didn't even want to ride this thing, it scared the living daylights out of her just thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was tapping his foot impatiently. "Why do they make you wait in line so long for these rides?!" he whined.

As they began loading the next group (which would include her and Syaoran), Sakura was starting to give in to her earlier thoughts. "Syaoran-kun, I don't think I really want to ride this thing...I think I'll just sit this one out." she said softly.

Syaoran gave her an adorable puppy face. "AWWW!!! C'mon Sakura-chan! It won't be any fun unless you come with me!"

Sakura winced at the utter adorableness of his face and the way he added 'chan' to the end of her name. She knew he was doing it on purpose and it was starting to sway her decision, so she went to her last resort. "Demo, Syaoran-kun...you said you hated rollercoasters!" she said, hoping to get him to back out.

No good. He only smiled wider. "I LOVE roller coasters!"

"Demo..."

Syaoran wouldn't take no for an answer. He pulled the reluctant Sakura up the metal steps and into the two-person seat of the rollercoaster. One of the employees strapped the metal bar down in front of them and told them the rules. There was no turning back for Sakura now. 

The ride started slowly, which Sakura thanked the heavens for, but it was gaining speed. Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who held onto the bar in front of him, looking forward intently.

"C'mon, C'mon...I know this bucket of bolts can go faster!" he mumbled.

His plea was soon answered as the coaster came to the high point on the track, then plummeted downwards with breakneck speed. 

"YAHOOOOOO!!!!" Syaoran yelled, "Now THIS is what I call a RIDE!!!"

Sakura was screaming too, but not for the same reason as Syaoran. She was terrified. The coaster was spiraling, screeching around corners, and dashing through dark tunnels with a little too much speed for her tastes. She wrapped her arms around the genki Syaoran, still screaming in terror.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" she screamed, holding onto him for dear life.

Syaoran was just laughing. A one-eyed peek was all she could risk in her current state, but it still shocked her to see him enjoying himself so much. This couldn't be Syaoran, it just couldn't.

The ride was ten minutes too long for Sakura and ten minutes too short for Syaoran. As soon as they got off the ride, Sakura felt a sudden wave of nausea and headed for the women's bathroom as fast as her feet could take her. After *ahem* losing her lunch, she left the restroom, finding Syaoran waiting outside for her.

"WASN'T THAT SUGOI!?" he exclaimed.

Sakura gave him a weak smile. "Can we perhaps ride something else?" 

Syaoran nodded and took her hand in his, bringing her to "The Tornado". 

'Why do they all have such intimidating names?' she thought, a sense of dread coming to her at the sight of the ride.

It looked harmless enough from the outside, just a large funnel-shaped thing that was painted like a tornado. But Sakura's fear of this ride was welling up. It had to be called the tornado for a reason. Nonetheless, she and Syaoran waited in line to get on.

"Are you sure this one is...safe?" she asked him in a small voice.

He smiled 300 watts of reassurance. "Of course it's safe!"

However, this didn't calm Sakura one bit. "It looks fast, Syaoran-kun..."

"Nah." he assured, "Daijoubu, I promise." 

Sakura liked this genki fun-loving Syaoran, but he was freaking her out. What could have caused him to change so much? Had he been taking drugs or something? She shook her head mentally. No, Syaoran would never do that. Before she could go any farther into thought, the tornado was loading new people. One smile from the genki Syaoran was all she needed this time. Dammit, she REALLY loved that smile of his.

Okay, NOW she was seriously freaked out. After everyone entered the ride, they were to find one of the platform things (that went all the way around)and lean their backs against. Sakura got one right next to Syaoran of course, thinking that the ride didn't seem too harmful so far. 

But then the real shocker came. Right after everyone was on, they were instructed to put their arms and legs over the marked places. Sakura didn't understand the reasoning for it, but complied. Before she even realized it, metal cuffs suddenly clamped around her wrists and ankles. 

"N-Nani?! What are these for?!" she asked the young ride operator, fear overriding her usual tone.

"Nothing to worry about, missy. They're there to make sure you don't go flying around in here." he replied nonchalantly.

"This ride goes fast?" she choked.

"Real fast, that's why we gotta make sure everyone is strapped down nice n'tight."

"SYAORAN!" Sakura whined, "I thought you said this ride wasn't fast!!!"

He shrugged. "I didn't THINK it was."

Sakura almost thought she saw a mischievous glint in his fiery amber eyes, but dismissed it as her imagination. Syaoran wasn't like that, right? He wouldn't let her get on a fast, scary ride on purpose, would he? Then again, this wasn't the Syaoran that she was thinking of. Oh Kami-sama, she had to get off this thing.

"I changed my mind!" Sakura spoke up, "Can I please get off?"

The operator almost seemed to pity her with his sky blue eyes. "Sorry missy, it's too late now. You'll have to wait until the ride is over."

"HOEEEEEEE!"

Sakura walked away from "The Tornado" shaking all over. She had never been on a ride that fast before. However, she disliked the "Rollercoaster of Death" even more. On her way out, she privately thanked the blonde operator for toning the ride's speed down just for her. But if half speed was as bad as she had just experienced, she didn't want to know how fast it could go at full speed. 

Presently, she and Syaoran were hanging out under the shade of a small building, drinking fresh, cool lemonade.

"What should we ride next?" Syaoran asked, his eyes lighting up.

Sakura sipped her lemonade thoughtfully. "Anything but 'The Tornado'."

She caught the sudden flash in Syaoran's eyes and realized her mistake. "I mean-"

"ANYTHING besides 'The Tornado'? Then let's ride that rollercoaster again!!"

"Demo...what I meant was-"

He grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her to the massive rollercoaster. Sakura felt her throat go dry. The sign out front of the ride read: "After 4 p.m. we're switching to "Track 2"! More loops, more speed, more fun!!"

Sakura felt like she was going to throw up. It was barely after four o'clock. She wanted to run to the bathroom again, but Syaoran held her hand tightly.

He was unable to hide his excitement. "THIS IS GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER THAN THE FIRST TIME!!"

*****************************************

'Stay calm, stay calm...' Sakura repeated over and over again in her mind. This was bad in her view. The new track was starting at a high point on the track, far enough up that the people on the ground looked like little specs. As the rollercoaster began its first descend, Sakura felt like her stomach was flying into her throat. It was a straight drop, like falling off the edge of the cliff. She gripped Syaoran as tightly as she could, letting a blood-curdling scream escape her throat as she shut her eyes. Normally, she liked rollercoasters, but this one was just too CRAZY.

Syaoran was enjoying the ride a little too much. "WOO HOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Other riders gave him weird looks at how genki and excited he was, but it didn't bother him one bit. The overdose of chocolate from the night before made him give in to a wild side that he never thought he had. 

As the ride came to a screeching halt, Syaoran glared at the man who was coming to remove the bar so they could get out. "You call that a ride?! That was short! You could make the rides at least a little longer you know!" he snapped in an annoyed tone.

The man forced a smile and pointed to the frozen stiff Sakura. "I think your lady friend here begs to differ." 

"Aw...you liked it, didn't you, Sakura?" he asked sweetly.

"NOOOOO!!!!" she screamed, with an intensity that startled both guys. She had one hand squeezing the life out of Syaoran's shirt and the other was clamped onto the bar that was holding them in.

"I'm sorry miss," the man apologized, trying to remove Sakura's vice grip from the bar, "I need that back, unless you want to ride again."

She let go of the bar like it suddenly burned her hand. Then Syaoran led her away from the coaster, and back into the sea of people crowding around the park. Thankfully, she didn't have to run to the bathroom this time.

"What next?" Syaoran asked, a wide smile spread across his face.

No matter how much he did that, she could never get used to that smile. It was so...fake. Almost as if it was being forced onto his face by something invisible.

"Let's go on something a little calmer." she replied.

"How about that?" Syaoran asked, extending his hand toward the bumper cars area.

"O-Okay." she responded, walking with him hand-in-hand into the line.

As they stood there, Syaoran actually stayed rather quiet. She wasn't blind though, she could tell that he was anxiously waiting to get on the ride. "Ano...Syaoran-kun?"

He turned to her, smiling that strangely fake smile. "Hai?"

She thought for a moment, staring at the ground, then met his amber eyes timidly. "Do you...feel any different today?" she asked, speaking what had been bothering her all day.

He grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

He gave her another look, but let the subject drop as they went for their car. Sakura got in car number seven with Syaoran, strapping herself in with the flimsy black seatbelt.

"Why did you decide to ride with me?" Syaoran asked, putting on his own seatbelt.

"I haven't taken driver's ed yet." she replied sheepishly.

Syaoran grinned again. "Neither have I."

Shock crossed Sakura's face in an instant. "You haven't?!" she almost yelled, "Then what are we doing here?!"

"Learning." Syaoran said simply, turning on the ignition, "I'll get the hang of it in no time, don't worry."

As soon as the drivers were given the green light, Sakura's fears were confirmed. 

Syaoran had no clue what he was doing. He was driving like a madman.

Sakura could see the excitement burning in his eyes as he rammed into everyone he could get near. She was being thrown to the left, right, front, back, every which way. She silently prayed that he would calm down a little. The way he was laughing was almost maniacal.

"Heh heh...YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN RAM INTO MY CAR AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!" 

Sakura braced herself as Syaoran took off after the person who had accidentally bumped their side while trying to go after someone else. She was eternally grateful that it wasn't a rollercoaster though. Syaoran in control of a rollercoaster? *Brrrr* She didn't even want to think about something like that.

***************************************

Sakura managed to survive the day. Somehow, Syaoran had coaxed her into riding the rollercoaster one more time. She couldn't help but give in to him when he was begging on his hands and knees. It was just too kawaii to resist. They rode the Ferris wheel too, but Syaoran didn't seem to mind how slow it was. He was talking non-stop the whole time about something Sakura didn't understand (because he was talking too fast for her to be able to catch any words). Along the way somewhere, Syaoran won a stuffed cat for Sakura at the 'knock 'em all down in one shot' game. She would cherish that kitty forever, for the simple reason that Syaoran won it for her. 

At the moment, they were walking back from the amusement park. Sakura couldn't help but notice how tired Syaoran looked. 'And no wonder,' she thought, 'acting like he did today, I'm surprised he stayed awake this long.'

He suddenly halted and turned around, facing her. "Sakura..."

"Hoe?" She looked up into his smiling face, giving him a confused blink. For some strange reason, the smile didn't appear fake.

"I had a great time with you today..." he continued, pausing to take a breath, "And I want to...thank you."

He took a bold step forward and lowered his face to her level, giving her a quick, spontaneous kiss on her slightly parted lips. It only lasted a little more than a second, but to Sakura, it was magical. She suddenly felt a large weight lean on her shoulder and popped out of her trance. She couldn't help but sweat-dropped at the sight before her.

Syaoran was leaning on her shoulder, silently snoring. She resisted the urge to chuckle. He had fallen asleep. Calling upon the power card, she carried him back to his apartment. She expected the door to be locked, but when she turned the handle, it swung wide open. She quietly walked in and shut the door behind her, being careful of the young warrior hanging off her shoulder. She gingerly placed him in the green recliner and began picking up the mess that was strewn across his living room floor. Taking a closer look at the trash, she figured out why Syaoran had been acting so strangely today. An empty bag of M&M's, an empty container of chocolate fudge ice cream, multiple candy bar wrappers, a brownie container, and a few other chocolate food remnants. That gave it away. 

Syaoran had consumed enough chocolate to make him hyperactive. She almost laughed out loud, but caught herself as Syaoran mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. She didn't want to wake him up, he looked too peaceful slumbering in the comfort of the chair. Tiptoeing out of the room, she went in search of a blanket. After finally finding a nice dark green one on his bed, she went back downstairs. She smiled at his sleeping figure, ever so carefully covering him with the blanket. 

Just as she was about to leave, something odd caught her eye. A bunch of videos were laying on the floor next to his TV set. But she would recognize these kind of videos anywhere. Decorated cassettes with bright colors and bold lettering. 

These were some of Tomoyo's videos. But why would Syaoran have them? Curiosity getting the best of her, she went over and examined the tapes. They were of her early cardcaptures and various other things Tomoyo had taped her doing in earlier years.

Syaoran suddenly spoke up a little, causing Sakura to almost drop the tapes in surprise. "...can't leave the VCR running..." Syaoran mumbled, apparently dreaming.

She glanced up at the VCR and saw a tape sticking slightly out. She put the other tapes back down and stood up, pulling the cassette out. "Sakura's Very First Card Captures and Kawaii Sakura-chan's Summer Vacation" She felt her face heat in the darkness of the room. 'Was Syaoran watching this? If he was, where did he get it from?' 

With those thoughts in mind, and a quick "good night", she left Syaoran's apartment in silence.

*****************************************

Syaoran woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't remember a thing about what he did yesterday. All he remembered was all the chocolate he had consumed. And it was haunting him now. 

"I'm never...going to...eat chocolate...ever again..." he vowed, resisting the sudden urge to throw up.

It took a moment for him to realize how his apartment had changed. He looked around the room in wonder, amazed at how CLEAN it was. Who had cleaned his house? He certainly didn't remember doing anything like that. Maybe someone in school could tell him. 

Since he was still queasy, he didn't bother with his sword exercises this morning. He did notice that the door for his training room was broken though. He shrugged it off and headed straight for the school. He was sure he would get the answers soon.

*****************************************

"I find that hard to believe, Sakura-san." 

"I'm not kidding, Eriol-kun, his apartment was filled with trash from that stuff!" Sakura insisted.

"Well, Li-kun WAS acting peculiar yesterday." Tomoyo admitted, trying to hide a knowing grin from crossing her face.

"By the way, Sakura-san, how was your date with my cute descendant?" Eriol asked, his glasses flashing slightly in the light of the classroom.

Sakura flushed involuntarily. "It was...nice." she replied softly, suddenly becoming very interested in her desktop. 

Tomoyo chuckled to herself, glancing at Eriol with a knowing look in her amethyst eyes. He returned the look in his own deep blue-to almost ebony eyes. These two obviously shared a secret, but Sakura didn't notice.

Sakura turned toward the door at the sound of someone suddenly entering. "Hoe?"

In walked no other than Li Syaoran, looking...grumpy. 

"Daijoubu?" Sakura questioned as he slumped into his seat.

"Iie..." he answered groggily, "I feel sick..."

Eriol smiled to his descendant and went to pull something out of his school bag. "I think I have the perfect thing for you, Li-san!" he announced. 

Syaoran showed some vague interest and turned to Eriol. "You do?"

"Hai." Eriol replied with an evil smile, "This ought to be perfect!"

He held up a large chocolate bar right up to Syaoran's face, and his evil grin grew wider. 

"Chocolate."

Syaoran suddenly turned green in the face and ran out of the room with a hand clamped over his mouth. Tomoyo was laughing, despite her efforts not to. "Eriol-kun! That was mean!"

Eriol couldn't help but chuckle a little himself. "Gomen, I couldn't resist."

Sakura looked concerned. "I hope Syaoran is okay…" she muttered.

Syaoran came back in a little while later, looking refreshed. He sat down in his seat and chose to ignore Eriol completely. 'That bastard did that on purpose.' he thought, crossing his arms. 

"Feeling better?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"H-Hai..." he stammered, a faint blush painting his cheeks, "Ano...by the way, what exactly happened yesterday?"

Sakura was caught off guard by the question. "You don't remember?" she asked curiously, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

He shook his head of messy brown hair. "Not a damn thing."

Tomoyo suddenly stood up, causing everyone to look at her questioningly. "Li-kun, come with me." she said slyly, pulling out her camera, "I have something you might want to see."

Even though Sakura was dense, she knew a video camera when she saw one. She was appalled. "Tomoyo-chan! You didn't!"

Tomoyo nodded, petting her camera like some precious pet. "I couldn't resist!" she said, winking at Eriol, who smiled back.

"Well I want to see it." Syaoran stated firmly, "We're here early, so we should have plenty of time."

Tomoyo nodded and led him out of the room and they headed outside. 

"Aren't you going to go with them, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Iie, for two reasons. One, it would be much too awkward for Syaoran. And two, I frankly don't want to know what Tomoyo-chan got on tape."

Eriol just smiled knowingly.

*************************************

After about ten or so minutes, Syaoran came running back into the classroom, Tomoyo not too far behind him. 

"Gomen nasai!!!" Syaoran apologized, coming to a screeching stop in front of Sakura.

Sakura smiled reassurance to him. "Don't worry about it Syaoran-kun, you don't have to apologize."

But I...the rollercoaster...everything…"

"It's forgotten." Sakura assured.

They smiled at each other, momentarily forgetting that there were others in the room.

"I hate to intrude…" Tomoyo spoke up, smirking slightly at the two of them, "But I have one more thing to show you, Li-kun."

He took the video cam from her outstretched hand and turned it on. "Fine." he grumbled.

Sakura looked over his shoulder at the screen and felt her face start to burn like a roaring fire. There on the screen, was a close-up of Syaoran kissing Sakura.

Syaoran was shocked. "N-NANIIIIIIII!!??"

That's all, Minna-san! Gomen, it wasn't really that funny, was it? That was my first try at an S+S humor fic. I want to specially thank everyone who reviewed "They Told Me Warriors Don't Have Hearts". ARIGATO SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! You guys are fantastic! I may do a sort of sequel thing for it, but it'll be more about Sakura's thoughts on that same night. Tell me what you think I should do! Insight is appreciated, as well as criticism, or just tell me whatever you want! As long as people like what I write, I'll continue to write ^^ So, if you can spare a couple minutes, please review! Arigato! ~Manda-chan

Japanese vocabulary: ne-right arigato-thank you hai-yes iie-no ano-um/uh gomen-sorry ohayo-good morning genki-hyper/energetic sugoi-amazing/wonderful sensei-teacher hoe-Sakura's fave made-up expression/word kawaii-cute konnichiwa-hello kaijuu-monster ni-chan-short for "big brother" hanyan-a lovey-dovey sigh gaki-brat arigato gozimasu-thank you very much nani-what kami-sama-god daijobu-it's all right/you'll be alright/are you alright gomen nasai-please forgive me demo-but (can also mean 'however')


End file.
